Collagen crosslinking is being studied, with regard to the chemical structure, location and biogenesis of the crosslinks. The enzyme, lysyl oxidase, is being extracted by non-denaturing solvents using new methods. Unusual collagens are being isolated from marine invertebrates and characterized with regard to molecular structure. These studies provide a basis for evolutionary and phylogenetic comparisons, allowing insight into the biological diversity of collagenous proteins.